Johnny Joestar
is a fictional character from the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In Steel Ball Run's alternate universe version of the world, he takes the place of Jonathan Joestar. He is a paraplegic, and is usually seen wearing a hat with a horse shoe decoration on the front. He is the main character of this series alongside Gyro Zeppeli. Storyline Johnny Joestar, born Jonathan Joestar and also known as "Joe Kid" or "JoJo", was a racing prodigy. However, when waiting in line for a play, the girl he was with convinced him to cut to the front of the line and bribe the bouncers to throw out the youth in the front of the line, who had been waiting through the night. The youth shot Johnny, resulting in his being paralyzed from the waist down and sent to a hospital, where he was physically abused. Having lost all the friends and respect he had earned as a jockey, no one visited him during his stay in the hospital. Near the beginning of the series Steel Ball Run, Johnny Joestar encountered Gyro Zeppeli and was brought to his feet upon touching Gyro's steel ball. Believing Gyro to be capable of teaching him to walk, Johnny joined the Steel Ball Race and followed him to be trained. Johnny earns a Stand named 'Tusk' when they venture into the Devil's Palm as a result of their fight with Dio and Dr. Ferdinand. Tusk is able to fire Johnny's spinning fingernails similar to a revolver, with the nails having to take a few seconds to regrow. This long range attack becomes his primary means of defense. His Stand is small in size and has the same star-pattern over it as on Johnny's clothing; it appears to reside inside of him and only comes out to offer advice. It cannot speak, only make animal-like noises. His past is later expanded upon, revealing that he once owned a pet mouse named Danny and had an older brother named Nicholas. When Johnny brought Danny to the dinner table his father ordered him to drown it. However, Nicholas discreetly helped Johnny to release Danny into the wild so he wouldn't have to kill him. One day on the race track Nicholas's horse threw him off and consequently killed him, and it was later revealed that the horse was startled by a white mouse. Later in the series, Johnny masters Gyro's 'Spin' technique and uses it with his Stand's fingernail bullets; at one time, even being able to use it on himself. His Stand also evolves although remaining similar in appearance, now able to fire from the toenails on Johnny's paralyzed feet, make the holes inflicted by the nails move towards the target for a few seconds and eventually he can move his body into the hole and have it extend and come out another like a portal. Personality Johnny is still aggressive and forceful. However, after being taken off his feet by Gyro's steel ball, he also closely follows his words. Johnny is stubborn and strong-willed; he refuses to accept Gyro's claims that he stood up from his wheelchair as a reflex, and races despite his disability which makes mounting a horse difficult. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters it:Johnny Joestar